marioslostgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Claire
Princess Claire, Princess of The Crystal Kingdom is © XlittlecrazyVieX. 'Early years' Princess Claire, was born to Princess Vie and Mr. L. She grew up as a Daddy's girl. And she always will be. She usually stuck by her father all the time, learning his version on how to live. Which include; *If something starts YOU must finish it. *If someone hits you, you kill them. When Claire was 4 years old her mother gave birth to her only brother/sibling, Prince Storm. 'New School' After Claire and Cori's first kiss, Claire kept her profile on an all time low. Until she and Storm transferred to a new school and she reunited with Cori and they started to date. Claire kept her powers as a fairy a secret during this time. Claire also met Prince Ian. Who had a huge crush on her, which, of course, affected her and Cori's relationship. 'General Info' 'Character Description' Claire is a human with grey-ish brown hair with dark brown hair. Most of her looks is inherited by her father, Mr. L. Her long hair was, surprizingly, inherited by Vie. Claire is short in height. She's taller than Toad and shorter than Prince Coriander. Claire is a little cubby in weight but she maintains the average. 'Clothing' Claire wears a blue tube top with one sleeve on her right and a mini skirt. Like her mom, she wears a gold belt. She has green gloves, panniers, and a handband. 'Alternate wear' 'Sports wear' Claire basically waers the exact same thing as her mother. Except what's red-violet on her mother is sky-blue on Claire. The rims of her outfit are dark green. Also she wears a tu-tu with her sports outfit. 'Strikers Charged wear' Surprizingly Claire DOES have an outfit for Mario's Strikers Charged Football. Unlike the other princesses she wears a one-peice. With the arm gear attached to the one piece. The metal boots are shorter than the others. The outfit includes heart and lightning patterns along with red-violet, light-green, and black accents. 'Motorbike gear.' Claire's motor biker gear is light blue with dark-ish blue vertical lines going down her arms and legs. Like some other princesses she has a scarf. Her scarf, boots, gloves, tutu, and head band is light green. 'Other' Claire's Super Smash Bros. Brawl dress is a lot like her regular dress but more details. 'Personality' Princess Claire is sassy, kind, and adventurous. She often displays an unselfish and cutsey spirit and usually thinks about who to put first in her life. For example in New School, Claire lied to her parents that she was going ona double date with Princess Karri and Prince Lucas. Claire, like her father mostly, is also into sports, and claims it's the only reason to go to school. Besides sports, Claire is also into video games, making plans, and writing notes in school. Throughout Claire's appearences in stories many aspects of Claire's personality is showed. She displayed her cunning ways in a oneshot when she saved herself from when koopas kidnapped her and tried to take her to Bowser's Castle. Along with that, she can be totally dependant and a crybaby at times. Claire enjoys exploring and trying to do things by herself. Claire is also sweet to others. Usually people she already know. Claire is always shy around strangers. Like her mother, she does know how to speak German, but not Dutch. 'Powers' Claire, like her mom, has fairy abilities. When Claire attacks someone, her left hand shoots out green lightning balls. While her right hand shoots out crystals. 'Trivia' *Claire had her first kiss at 10 years old *She's usually independant *Claire's theme song is "Blue" Crazy Frog remix. *Claire DOES own a diary. 'Interactions with other characters' 'Prince Cori' Princess Claire has had a crush on Prince Cori since, rumor has it, they were babies. They flirt with each other all the time. They got separated in 5th grade when a drive-by shooting almost killed them. They reunited two years later. One time, when her father went to fight Wart. They had they're first kiss. Claire sometimes fanasties on marrying him, but people say that it's never going to happen. 'Princess Karri' Her friend in pranking crime. They pull pranks on each other whenever they can. Which is more time than you think. 'Princess Vie' Her mother. She doesn't really liste n to her when she's given an order. However, most of her personality quirks come from her. 'Mr. L' Her father. Claire actually loves him more than her mother. She got most of her looks from him. They usually watch scary movies together as a family. Other than that Claire's a little Daddy's girl and always will be. 'Prince Storm' Claire's younger brother. When he was first born, Claire didn't like the fact that she wasn't the center of attention anymore. She used to be sent to bed early for being rude to her brother. Then she gotten used to him. When Claire was around 6 thru 9, she used to play with him all the time so he wouldn't be bored in the castle. As she grew up, she didn't hang out with Storm so much anymore, but she gave him as much advice as she could. And being a girl, it wasn't much, but Storm appreciated it. Most of the time. 'Quotes' * "It only take one butt for a seat." *" SANDWICHES ARE MY FRIENDS!!!!" *"That wasn't me!" *"Sowwy Daddy" *"What's the worst that could happen?" (When she's trying to convince one of her friends, usually Cori, to do something for/with her) 'Gallery' Anime Claire.png|Claire; Age 14 Claire beach.png|Claire at the Beach Fairy Claire.png|Fairy Claire The next green thunder.png|Claire dressed as Mr. L Claire ref.png|Claire's ref Claire 5 years old.png|Claire; 5 years old She has the force or something.png|Claire having the 'force' at__love_of_the_future_by_kcjedi89-d3fblqt.jpg|Claire and Cori as babies gift__fly_me_away_by_mittens1997-d3jsygt.jpg|Claire and Lauren flying in the sky Sassy Claire.png|Claire with her earrings princess_claire_by_princessadaisy12-d48q7ye.jpg|Claire in a garden cm__princess_claire_lineart_by_yoshiberry1998-d48rm8q.jpg|Fairy Claire once more claire_and_mr_l_by_skyelentnight-d48kdis.jpg aww_by_daisyfan2-d3fzfyh.png|Claire's first style Paper Claire.png|Paper Claire|link=http://daisyfan2.deviantart.com/art/Paper-Claire-257812694 Baby Claire.png|Baby Claire Paper Mario Style Halloween pic.png|From left to right: Prince Coriander, Princess Claire, Prince Storm, Princess Karri, and Princess Zoe 'Profiles and Statistics' 'Mario Superstar Baseball' *Teams: Claire Bears *Type: Technique *Starting Team Captian: Peach *Stats **Batting: 2/5 **Pitching: 3/5 **Feilding: 3.5/5 **Running: 4.5/5 *Player Profile **Strong Point: Running **Special Talents: None **Trajectory ***Feild: Center ***Height: Short *Special Ball: Crystal Thunder Ball *Default Batting Position: Right *Default Throwing Arm: Right *Sweet Spot: The red heart with the dark green lightning strike on the bat *Player Chemistry **Good Chemistry: Daisy, Peach, Coriander, Karri **Indifferent Chemestry: Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Marie, Bowser Jr. **Bad Chemestry: Bowser *Manual Bio: "The cutest little runner out there" *Game Bio: "The little sassy Miss. Claire. Probably the sneakiest little player on this field" 'Mario Party DS' *Collection Info **Character Info ***Description: "Claire, the little cutie from down the street. She can make anything cute. Even Bowser." **Badge Info ***Badge Name: Claire Master ***Description: "Complete Story Mode with Claire. This is the badge given to a player who shows cuteness and spirt." **Team Names: ***Mario: Little Adventurers ***Luigi: Green And-Not-Mean ***Peach: Cute Friends ***Daisy: Not-So Royal ***Yoshi: Green Friends ***Wario: Unknown Partners ***Waluigi: Puzzle People ***Toad: Short Cuties **Character Voices Info ***Happy: "EPICNESS!" ***Sad: "No Fair!" ***Superstar: "I'm the Superstar" ***Oomph: "Heh!" ***Ouch!: "Meep!" 'Mario Hoops 3 on 3' *Baller Name: Small Blue Cutie *Type: Speed *Specail Dunk: Thunder Heart Shot *Letter to tap: ▼ 'Mario Kart Wii' *'Size:' Small *'Stats:' **'Acceleration:' **/*** **'Top Speed:' ***/*** **'Off-Road:' **/*** *Actual Bonuses **'Speed:' +1 **'Handling:' +2 **'Mini-Turbo:' +1 *''Guide Bio: '"'Little, Ol' Claire! She used to drive around with her mother. Before, she got a Nano bike for her birthday." '''Mario's Strikers Charged Football *'Character Type:' Defensive **'Mega Strike:' Claire's fairy wings sprout as she jumps up high into the air with the ball. She then lifts both of her hands as green lighting and a pink powder-like substance appear. Then she hits the ball like a spike in volly ball. **'Super Ability:' “Lighting Heart!” Green lighting strikes around Claire, knocking out anybody near them. Also hearts fall on top of Claire, making her run faster for 14 seconds *'Home Uniform:' Claire wears light-blue gear with light green, red-violet, and black accents. *'Away Uniform:' Claire wears dark blue gear with dark green, dark purple, and grey accents. **'Team Emblem:' Heart with a stroke of green lighting behind it. **'Team Number:' 3 *'Ground Entrance:' Claire stands up while exclaiming, "Who's the best?". Then she points at herself, confidently. *'Air Entrance:' Claire falls to the ground ,grunts and exclaims "Hello peeps. Ready for your defeat?" while lifting her head. **'Theme:' Blue - Eiffel 65 Rock version (from 1:03 to 1:13) *'Bio:' "Claire seems weak, but she's like, the toughest little girl out there. Her thunder heart ability can destory her apponents and leave her the last one standing." *'Sidekicks:' Dry Bones, Shy Guy, and Birdo. **'Team Bio:' "Claire and Birdo is a tough pair to defeat and gives Shy Guy room to slip ahead while Dry Bones distracts the other team." Stats *'Movement:' 7 *'Shooting:' 9 *'Passing:' 5 *'Defense:' 8 'Mario Kart: Double Dash!!' *'Partner:' Coriander *'Class:' LightWeight *'Personal Kart:' Blue Banger *'Specail Item: '''Blue Star - A blue Star of David '(A/N: I'm not trying to be racist or anything but the blue star is shaped like the Star of David)' hovers above the kart and when a racer tries to pass, the star moves down and spins out the opponet. It only works once. *'Course Owner:' Claire's Dollhouse *'Acceleration:' *** *'Speed:' ** *'Weight:' ** *'Bio:' ''"Claire's first race in forever! She ready to take the track with a new, 'special' partner." ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour *'Distance:' 178 *'Star Distance:' 246 *'Trajectory:' Draw *'Height:' 2/5 *'Impact:' 3/5 *'Control:' 2.5/5 *'Spin:' 3/5 *'Bio Quote:' ''"Hi! I kind of don't know what I'm doing, but I'll learn. Honest!" *'Bio:' "Claire is better than even her own mother thinks. Her spinning's a little off. However she'll destory her way to vistory" 'Mario Power Tennis' *'Type:' Technique *'Defensive Power Shot:' Bouncing Lightning *'Offensive Power Shot:' Thunder Wonder *'Stats:' **'Power:' 2.5/5 **'Speed:' 4.5/5 **'Reach:' 2/5 **'Serve:' 4/5 **'Lunge:' 4.5/5 **'Control:' 3/5 *'Bio:' "Cute, but sinister. Everyone thinks Claire's cheating because of her swift moves." ''Mario Party 4 *'Claire's Room:' **'Claire's Bear:' "A small black bear." ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Toad in Story Mode with Daisy **'Claire's Dollhouse:' "A little crystal Dollhouse" ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Goomba in Story Mode with Daisy **'Claire's Mirror:' "A tiny hand mirror, for a cute girl." ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Shy Guy in Story Mode with Daisy **'Claire's Tea Set:' "A small table for fake tea." ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Boo in Story Mode with Daisy **'Claire's Clay Figures:' "Adorable clay figures of Claire's family." ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Koopa in Story Mode with Daisy **'Bowser's Spike:' "One of Bowser's many spikes." ***'How To Unlock:' Defeat Bowser in Story Mode with Daisy *'Bio:' ''"Claire is a cute little terror who loves to join the crowd and be one of them. Claire's one to just hang out with Coriander and not mess things up. However, everyone knows she'll mess something up. No matter what..."''' ''Mario's Sports Mix'' Category:Princesses